Learning to Live
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I hope you like this story, it's another one I wrote, and never posted. It's an Emmett / Hermione cross over. Please don't tell me that Hermione is a witch, so she can't be crippled, because it's not how I want this story to go. Rosalie is Garret's mate, and he lives with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you like this story, it's another one I wrote, and never posted. It's an Emmett / Hermione crossover. Please don't tell me that Hermione is a witch, so she can't be crippled, because it's not how I want this story to go. Rosalie is Garret's mate, and he lives with the Cullens.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and Twilight.**_

 _ **Learning to Live**_

Sanguini stared at the witch in the hospital bed, as he held the record of his family in his hand, not believing he was now responsible for the care of the young woman. It had been a long two years to be swearn in as her guardian, after the aid of Dumbledore, and the Weasley's petition, he was here to take her home.

Her best friend was sitting beside her, while Severus, and Lucius, whispered in the corner knowing he could hear them. He tried not to look towards the two men, who were discussing what to do about his great-niece, while she went through the healing process after someone cast a spell causing a pillar to fall and shatter her spine.

"We can not hide her in Malfoy Manor, that would be the first place they'll look, Lucius," Severus spat, still making sure that the boy-who-lived didn't hear.

"Well she can't stay at the school, especially since they have yet to repair the wards around the front gate," The aristocrat pointed, stealing a glance towards the sleeping girl, his wife asleep on the hospital lounge in the far corner. "That young woman risked her life to save my son, and wife, and if it wasn't for her assistants with the Weasley boy, and Potter, we would still be in a war."

"You think I am not thankful for her as well, Draco, and Blaise, are my godsons, and she did what we could not in helping Blaise, without anyone knowing, " The Professor turned his attention to the Vampire, "You're now her legal Guardian, is there anywhere you could think of, that she might be safe?"

"I have a friend in Washington, that can provide us a safe environment, they are vegetarians so you won't have to worry about her being bitten," The vampire answered.

"Do you trust this friend?" The blonde wizard asked, glancing at his wife.

"With my life, as he trusts me with his," Sanguine explained, "I am her only family, and whatever you two say, my word will be the one that matters."

Harry stood to his feet, and approached the vampire, with a hand resting on the vampires shoulder, "We can visit right?"

"I will not keep best friends apart," The vampire assured, as he took the now vacant seat, and sat beside his great- niece. He took her hand in his, and he looked at the group, "I will not allow harm to come to her."

"Than she will go to Washington," The professor exclaimed, before walking out of the room, "I will let Kingsley know to get the documents, to allow you to live in the states."

The blonde walked over to his wife, and gently shook her awake as he knelt down, "Cissa love, we need to get the child supplies, for when she moves to the states with her uncle." He had the list the healer gave earlier, with all the things she would need, and also a list from Harry of her favorite colors, and clothing size. He helped his wife to her feet, "Come now love," he looked at the vampire, "Where in Washington, were you looking to stay?"

"Forks, Washington, a conveniently small town," Answered the vampire, not taking his eyes off his niece, he looked to Harry, "Go back to the Weasley's, and let them know a plan has been made, child."

Harry nodded as he followed the Malfoys out of the room, "Please protect her with your life."

"Always," The vampire promised, making eye contact with the young wizard, "She is my only family."

* * *

Now all they needed to do, was wait for her to wake up, before anymore action can take place...

 **Five Months Later**

She had woken up two months later, and had needed to stay an additional two months, until he brought her here to the small town. She stared down at the dark red chair, which she needed to move around with, and frowned up at her uncle, "Can't believe I am stuck in this, until I learn to walk again. She allowed her uncle to remove her backpack, before he helped her inside the back seat of his friends car."

Carlisle, and Esme, had picked the two up from the airport, since any magic way of traveling could delay her healing. He smiled as he helped her get comfortable in the back seat, as his friend put the chair in the back, "We have been looking forward to meeting you, Hermione, your uncle speaks highly of you."

She smiled at the kind man, as he got into the drivers side, and than at her uncle beside her, "I couldn't have asked for a better uncle." She took a hold of her uncles hand, and smiled, "It was his idea to bring me here."

Sanguini looked towards his friends mate, who had turned to face the too, "Thank you for getting our house in order, and getting her set up for school, she really wants to finish her education."

"I think she's amazing, wanting to go to school right away," Esme looked at the young woman, "I wish my children were as excited, but repeating high school, it can be boring. I designed the new ramps, to help you get around the school, as a donation towards the school. We even had an elevator built into the school, since some of the classes are upstairs, and you don't seem like the type to want to be carried around."

The young woman laughed softly, as she leaned forward in the seat towards the older woman, "I appreciate everything you have done, not just for me, but future students in wheelchairs. I plan on living my life, just like I did before moving to the magical world, only for now I am stuck in that chair."

They pulled up to a large single story house, which was probably the size of the Great Hall, and stopped in front of a ramp. The house was painted a light blue, and had white window trimmings, with a charcoal colored roof which look like a ramp. It looked like one of her sketches, from when she would keep guard, while her two best friends, and her were on the run.

She turned her teary eyes towards her uncle, as he knelt down beside her side of the car, and gently lifted her in his arms, "My dream home, how did-"

"Don't cry little one, you deserve your dream house, after everything you went through. Harry gave me your sketch pad, and I looked at the detailed drawings you had of the house, and asked my dear friends if they could make your home for us." Her uncle explained, as he set her in her chair, which the blonde had already pulled out knowing she would want to enter the house herself.

Esme couldn't keep the smile off her face, as she watched the young woman wheel freely around the house, which she had helped build for her. She walked over to a set of double metal doors, and clicked the button, "Would you like to see your lab, and work out room?"

The witch smiled as she allowed the older woman to lead the way, as her uncle placed his hands on her shoulders, "I can't believe you did this for me, Uncle."

"Draco, and Blaise, they bought all you would need for your potions, and told you to write them if you needed more supplies," Sanguini smiled as his niece moved around the room, looking at every single detail of her lab supplies, and than went to where there was a work out area, "Carlisle, he will be taking care of your Physical Therapy, when you get home from school."

"Emmett, one of our sons has offered to teach you to drive, the car your uncle had designed just for you," Carlisle explained, as he walked to another door, and allowed his friend to press the button, "You have an under ground garage, which only you two can access."

"I had watched Xmen, and liked the underground garage they had, so I guess I put it in my book," The witch laughed, remembering how most of the house ideas, came from movies she had liked.

"My sons are currently begging us, if we could have a cool garage, like this one here," Esme smiled, thinking of her family.

"I bought you a truck, and a PT Cruiser, which is costumed made to drive, without the use of your legs. We could have regular brakes, and gears put in, when you are able to walk again," Her uncle explained, kissing the side of his nieces head, as he knelt down beside her, "I am trying to make up for the last eighteen birthdays, which I was unaware of having family to care for. Narcissa, she bought you new clothes, making sure to stay to your style, and bedding for your room. Lucius, he duplicated his library catalog, and gave you the ones that you have favored in your own room. I was surprised you didn't have a private library for your dream home."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her uncle, as he returned the gesture, "I didn't want to be stuck behind a book all day, or locked in a library, when I have loved ones to be social with. That was kind of everyone, to help make this move special for me, and am glad we're together here." She turned to the other couple, and smiled as she looked at her new cars, "How soon can your son teach me to drive my special car?"

"I will call him now," Answered the doctor, as he walked away already with the phone to his ear. After a moment of talking, he turned back to the young woman, "He will be here in five minutes, our home is behind yours a little through the woods."

This should be interesting...

Hermione was already sitting inside her red Cruiser, when a large bear like man appeared, with a wide grin on his face. He wear his hair short, had golden animal fed eyes, and a boyish look dispite his large build, "You must be Emmett, I am Hermione Tiller." She had her hand held out, and waited for him to take hers.

Emmett had to hold his breath, as soon as he caught scent of her blood, afraid of what he would do if he allowed her sweet scent to enter his nostrils. He forced a wide grin, as he took her hand in his, "Yes, my dad said you wanted to learn to drive, so I figure we could drive from here to school. That way you have no excuse to get lost."

"I could hide my scent if you would like, that way you could pretend to breath, I know your family is trying to blend in," She wandlessly cast a spell, that hid her scent, and smiled when the vampire took an unnecessary breath, "Better."

"They told us you were a witch, that is so awesome," He quickly got inside the passenger side, after putting her chair in the back of the car, "Are you ready to get started?"

She waved her wand, causing her chair to spawn in the back seat, and smiled at the large handsome vampire, "I need to be able to reach my chair, you know once I get to school, since I will be driving alone most of the time."

"I will be willing to wait for you, and-" He stopped mid sentence, when he noticed her glare.

She turned in her seat, and made sure he was looking at her, "I need to do things for myself, so I don't need a big strong vampire, to help me with my chair. You can't go everywhere with me, when I need to run errands, and I don't want you to give up your routine to help the cripple girl. So if you please, show me how to drive this thing, so I could get this freedom back."

"Okay," He put back on his boyish grin, and began to explained the different things, to help her get around town.

 **A Month Later**

Hermione stared down the hall, after leaving the main office, and frowned when she noticed the other students stare. She wasn't the only new girl, that was apparently the Chiefs daughter, but she was the only new crippled girl.

Emmett came up beside his new friend, and stared in the same direction she was, than down at the young woman, "You realize the floors aren't going to move themselves, you will actually have to wheel to your class."

She laughed at the teasing, as she began to go towards her History class, which seemed to be the same as his, "So how many classes do we have together, I mean we already had AP Calculus, Chemisty, Literature, now History?"

He didn't want her to know, that he had changed his schedule, once learning hers so he just shrugged his shoulders, "Just lucky I guess."

She stared at him suspiciously, as she entered the classroom, and went to the table the teacher pointed, "I am Hermione Tiller," she handed the teacher her slip, as she watched her large friend take the front desk beside another emty desk, knowing she wanted to sit in the desk instead of the table, "I will take that desk, if it's all the same to you sir."

The teacher nodded, before turning his attention, to the rest of the class, "Welcome back to the new school year."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story. It's an Emmett / Hermione cross over. Please don't tell me that Hermione is a witch, so she can't be crippled, because it's not how I want this story to go. Rosalie is Garret's mate, and he lives with the Cullens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **Learning to Live**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Two Months Later**

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her uncles shoulders, after walking from where Carlisle had been standing, than went to return to the blond only to fall to her knees. Instead of crying out of frustration, she turned a smile to her uncle, "That was farther then last time."

Her uncle knelt beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head, "I am very proud of you, child."

"You've been doing your homework, that's why you're doing so good, wish my other patients had your will power," Explained the doctor, as he knelt beside the young woman, and stretched her legs out in front of her. "Can you touch your toes?"

Her uncle moved to a near bench, as he watched his great-niece, "I told you she is bright, and your son Emmett, he helps her with some of her training."

"Yeah, Emmett, he's been a real great help," The young woman agreed, as she leaned forward, and reached for her toes.

"Well he enjoys working out with you," Carlisle assured, as he sat across from her, and grabbed her hands then pulled her towards him, and had her pull him forward.

After twenty pulls, the young woman was finished, and the three were now sitting on the front porch.

"So you're a witch, why don't you heal yourself?" Emmett asked, as he sat in the library with the young woman, not paying attention to his homework. He was drawing on his notebook.

"Because sometimes magic can just make recovery worse, in situations like this," She answered, scooting onto an empty chair, tired of sitting in her own chair, "So it's going to be sunny out tomorrow, so I probably won't see you here, right?"

"Yeah we go hunting," The vampire answered, smiling when she rested her legs on his lap, from under the table, "At least you can lift your legs now, compared to when you first arrived."

"I'm walking father now too, Carlisle, he say's I'll be able to use crutch's in a couple of weeks," The young woman smiled, as she looked at the large bear size man, "Why are you sitting in the library, when you could be in the cafeteria, listening to everyone oggling you?"

"I want to be here with you," He gently massaged her legs through the jeans, happy the librarian was not paying them attention, "So Homecoming dance is coming up, would you like to go with me?"

"That's in a week Emmett," The young woman exclaimed, as she moved her legs back down, and scooted back to her chair just as the bell went off. She smiled as her companion shouldered her back, as they exited the school library.

"Did someone else already ask you?" The large man asked knowingly.

She blushed as they entered there fifth period, and took there assigned seats next to one another, "Oh yes, you didn't see the line of guys, wanting to take the crippled girl to the school dance?" She teased.

Emmett frowned at those words, as he rested a large hand over hers, "You're going to be walking in no time."

She smiled shyly at him, before turning her focus to the front of the class, to listen to the teacher, "I like your positive attitude."

"Enough to go to the dance with me?" He wiggled his brows, causing her to giggle.

"Fine than," She sighed opening her book, to the assigned page, "Now focus, Emmett."

Emmett was standing in the doorway, smiling as the door opened, and his date for the evening came into view. She was using her uncle to help her stand, as she wear a beautiful burgundy gown, with her hair done in a french twist, and a little make up along her face. He held his hand to her, as he approached her, and smiled as she leaned into him, "Are you sure you don't want to use crutches at least?"

"I am sure," She made a foul face, as she looked up at her date, and looked him over. He was wearing a white suite, with a burgundy bowtie, and matching vest. His hair was nicely spiked, and he had his wide child like grin, as he looked down at her, "You look handsome."

"And you my dear, look beautiful," Explained the large vampire, as he lead her to where his jeep was waiting, "The other's didn't want to go to a small dance, but they will be attending the prom with us, so we might rent a limo."

"Is that your way of asking me to prom," The young woman asked taken by surprised, as she stared at her date, as he drove them to there destination.

"I thought since we were dating, that you would be my date to all dances, is that alright?" He asked reaching for her hand, and giving her his charming smile.

She blushed as she looked down at there joined hands, not able to hide the smile playing across her face, "We're dating?"

"You're the only girl for me," He explained, squeezing her hand. "I waited a long time to finally find my mate, and I am not giving any room for you to deny me this chance, to let what's going on between us to blossom."

"I wasn't sure we were dating, but now I feel better knowing, that we feel the same way for each other. Since I moved here, you really have been my rock, and I can't keep from thinking about you. I just relieved you feel the same," The young woman explained, smiling as she looked at the vampire.

Tonight is turning out to be a great night.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Hermione smiled as she sat across from the bear size vampire, as they sat in one of the diners in the small town, as she ate her food, "I feel strange eating, when you're watching me."

He reached across the table, and took a hold of her free hand, smiling as he looked into her eyes, "I love watching you do things."

"I think I will make you some vampire bane, and your family just like I do for Sanguine, that way you could taste regular food," The young witch whispered, not wanting the other diners to hear her, as she gave Emmett's hand a squeeze. "I had fun at the dance, sorry my stomach ruined it for us."

He was smirking, since they were slow dancing, when her stomach growled with hunger, "I found it very cute, just like you."

"I am thinking about going to school without my crutch's, since I did a good job at the dance, and I sit more than I stand with all the classes. So it's not like I have to worry about not resting," She smiled as the waitress took the food, "Plus we have all the same classes, I could just use you as a crutch."

Her date stood to his feet, and tossed more money than needed, as he helped the young woman to her feet, "I think that sounds like a great Idea, gives me an excuse to hold you close, while we're at school."

"Only when I need you too," She reminded, smiling as he opened the door for her, and made sure she was seated in the car, before pulling out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this story. It's an Emmett / Hermione cross over. Please don't tell me that Hermione is a witch, so she can't be crippled, because it's not how I want this story to go. Rosalie is Garret's mate, and he lives with the Cullens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **Learning to Live**

 **Chapter 3**

"So this is my door," The young witch explained, as she rested her head against her dates chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head, before using a hand to lift her chin, so they were staring into each others eyes, "Thank you for going to the dance with me."

She smiled as she stared up at him, feeling safe in his hold, "I had a lot of fun, until my stomach growled, but I am glad we left early. Gave us quiet time to talk, without all the loud music, and other students bumping into me."

"Thank you for agreeing to have our pictures taken," Emmett lead her to the near bench, and sat down with her on his lap, "So am I your man?"

She giggled as she rested her head on his soldier, "Yes you're my man, Emmett."

"Good," He brought a hand to cup her cheek, and brought her face towards his, and kissed her lips gently.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing the kiss to grow deeper. After a few seconds, and air was much needed, she pulled away a little with a smile, "That was a great kiss."

"Hermione dear, it's time for you to come in," Came a voice from the doorway, "It's after midnight."

"Alright uncle," The young woman exclaimed, as she stood to her feet, and made her way towards where her uncle was standing. She stopped at the door, and turned a smile to her nights date, "Thank you for a wonderful time, Emmett. I will see you tomorrow."

The large vampire smiled, as he got to his own feet, ignoring her uncle who was watching him. He walked to where his date was standing, and took her hand in his, before leaning in to kiss her, "I will see you tomorrow." He turned and left the two, with a large smile on his face.

Sanguine wrapped his arm around his niece, as they walked through the house, to where her room was, "So did you have fun tonight?"

"We had a lot of fun, and my legs didn't hurt to much, but it helped that Emmett made me sit after every dance. We went to the local diner, and he bought me something to eat, than we talked as we went for a drive. I am so glad we moved here uncle," Explained the young witch, as she stepped into her walk in closet, while her uncle sat on her bed while she changed.

"I saw you two kissing, I hope he isn't pressuring you," Came her uncles voice.

"We feel the same for each other, no pressure on anyone's behalf," Hermione explained, coming out of the closet, in a long night gown, "He said he has been waiting a long time to feel what he feels for me."

"That means you're his mate, I figured as much with all the time he spends here, and the way he looks over you," Sanguine smiled as his niece sat beside him, and took a hold of her hand, "I hope I didn't embarrass you, when I collected you at the door to come in, but I thought I gave you enough time on the porch."

His niece smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his cheek in for a kiss, "You have every right to set boundaries, that's part of being someones guardian, and I know you're only looking out for me." She crawled under her covers, and rolled onto her side, to stare out her large window.

The vampire followed her gaze, and sighed when he saw a familiar body in the trees, as he leaned into kiss his nieces crown, "He has been sitting in the tree, ever since you two started spending time together, watching you as you sleep. Perhaps it would be alright with me, if you want to leave your window open, so he could come inside."

"I care about him uncle, but I am not ready for him to watch me when I sleep, maybe sometime in the future," The witch explained as she waved her wand, causing covers to appear on the window, making the room darker, "Goodnight, Uncle."

"Goodnight, little one," The vampire explained, as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought I would find you here," Came the familiar voice of his sister.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?" Emmett asked, not taking his eyes from the window, which he had been watching, "Where is Garrett?"

"He went to Seattle to track down a pediphile he found on the sex registry," Answered the blonde, as she leaned against one of the branches, staring at her brother, "So how was the dance?"

He smiled as he remembered the night, as he sat beside his sister, "We had a lot of fun tonight, and we shared how we felt for each other."

"You know her uncle knows you watch her," The blonde explained, pointing a perfectly manicured digit, in the direction where a light was coming on.

"I know," The large vampire explained, looking down at his lap, "I just can't be away from her, she draws me to her."

"Of course she does, she's your mate sweety," Explained the blonde, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and smiled. "It's about time you find yours."

"I waited so long, I don't want anything to go wrong," He jumped from the tree, and than looked up at his sister, "Want to go hunt some mountain lions, or bears?"

"Read my mind," Rosalie smiled as she jumped to ground beside him, and they both took off towards there hunting grounds.

It was good being with family.


End file.
